Now or Never
by monkeys-are-evil
Summary: KOTXIZU Kotetsu wants to tell Izumo. Izumo may not agree.


Now or Never 

A/N: This is like. super short. I'm totally sorry. But I hope its not too weird for you Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did ;;

Kotetsu lay on his bed. His face towards his best friend and lover as sunlight poured in through the window. His lover, Izumo, stirred in his sleep, they had a "tough night". It started with Kotetsu confession. . .

(Last Night, Kotetsu"s pad, 10:21)

Kotetsu sat on the couch, his legs on the table in front of him. Izumo sat on the floor near him. The two friends were just relaxing and watching a movie while they still had time off from paperwork from the Hokage. However, a thought had been biting at Kotetsu's mind for a while. He knew what it was but he didn't want to be hated. He wanted to tell his best friend, but he didn't want the wrong reaction. It scared him. They had been friends for a long time, probably since they were small children. If what Kotetsu thought his reaction would be, many years of friendship would be lost. He also didn't know what everyone else would say, but he didn't care much about that.

"Izumo?" Kotetsu spoke at last

"Yeah?" Izumo casually answered back

"I-I n-need to talk to you about s-something that's been bothering me." He was shaking as he said it.

"Yeah? What is it?" Izumo turned around and looked at the red face that belonged to his best friend

"I-I think...never mind. I forgot." Kotetsu lied. His nerves got the better of him

"Well when you remember, just tell me again, okay?" Izumo said as he turned back to the TV.

"...Yeah." Kotetsu mumbled

'I NEED to do this. It'll bug me forever. But I don't want him to hate me forever. What should I do?!' Kotetsu thought silently with his arms crossed.

He sat on the couch thinking of various ways to share his feelings with his friend. He was nervous. He was scared. Kotetsu was scared of rejection. Especially by his best friend. After the movie was over, Kotetsu told himself he had to tell Izumo tonight or never. Izumo stood up and said,

" I'm going to head out now, okay? That was a good movie, don't ya think?" He said smiling

"Izumo..." Kotetsu hung his head down. He was going to be prepared for a punch or a yelling.

"Yeah? What is it?" He said as he scratched his head

"I-I think," He stopped and stood up to face Izumo," Izumo...I think that I-I might...No I can't tell you. It's wrong."

"What? What's wrong?" Izumo had a confused look across his face. It soon changed to concern.

Kotetsu thought for a moment. He sighed and gathered his courage.

"Izumo...I think I might love you!" He shouted and spun around, away from Izumo's face.

Izumo walked around to face Kotetsu. Before Kotetsu could say anything for his defense, Izumo's lips rained down on his. He was shocked at first. He expected a uppercut, not a kiss. He didn't care. He kissed back. A burst a joy spread through Kotetsu. He'd never felt more relieved.

'This is good. It's A LOT better than what I expected. Damn, where'd Izumo learn to do this?' Kotetsu thought as his friend's hand began exploring his warm back. Kotetsu broke the kiss.

"Izumo...How do YOU feel about this?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Kotetsu...I kissed YOU...but I love you too. Even if you don't."

An evil smile spread across Kotetsu's face. Kotetsu slowly pulled his shirt off.

"Gods, Kotetsu, you're retarded...but..." Izumo laughed.

Izumo roughly pulled Kotetsu's shirt off in return. Kotetsu kissed him again and pulled him onto the floor. Their long night began.

(Back to the morning)

Izumo opened one eye. Kotetsu smiled. Kotetsu loved his dark, kind eyes. It made him happy.

"Yo...haha Did I wear you out?" Kotetsu chuckled

"Quite the opposite." He said as he sat up

Kotetsu sat up and hugged Izumo. He hugged back.

"Kotetsu, I'm glad you told me last night. I'd never have the guts to tell you." Izumo said as he let go

"I'm glad I said something, too." He laughed

"Let's stay together, okay?" Izumo said seriously

Kotetsu nodded and kissed Izumo's lips.

FIN

A/N: it was weird... I'm sorry I'll try harder... can you review? Please? Cuz I would totally please love a review. Thank you!!!


End file.
